


Day 2: Gift Shopping

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Series: 12 Days Of JayTim [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: 12 Days of JayTim, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 03:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The shopping centres and streets were packed with people rushing around trying to find Christmas gifts, while the stores tried to keep up with the demands being thrown at them by the frantic shoppers. People pushed past each other, wondering from shop to shop, bags weighing them down.</p><p>Jason was part of the crowd.</p><p>He was looking for the perfect Christmas gift for Tim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 2: Gift Shopping

\---

The shopping centres and streets were packed with people rushing around trying to find Christmas gifts, while the stores tried to keep up with the demands being thrown at them by the frantic shoppers. People pushed past each other, wondering from shop to shop, bags weighing them down. 

Jason was part of the crowd. 

He was looking for the perfect Christmas gift for Tim. 

It was their first Christmas together as a couple and Jason wanted to make it one of the best and most rememberable. He knew Tim didn't have many memories of a happy Christmases, Jason knew that he had more memories of happy Christ,ashes and new he wanted to make new memories with Tim. 

Jason had already picked up a few things, some new books he knew Tim would like to read. A new watch and a pair of red gloved. 

He knew Tim liked to read, so the books were good. The last watch Tim had, Dick had used once and never given back. The gloves would be great because Tim hated the cold. 

But it want enough. Non of them meant anything special. 

Jason's shoulders slumped as he walked, he had looked in almost all of the shops already. He was passing yet another jewellery shop when something caught his eye. 

It was a ring. 

It wasn't glittery or covered in jewels, it was simple. Looking closer Jason could see designs etched in to the metal band. It looked lick cracked ice and delicate frost. 

Jason smiled before walking in to the store. It looked like he'd found the perfect gift for Tim after all. 

\---


End file.
